Bleach GX
by KAISRE
Summary: Bleach Parody. Ryo is put in charge of an urgent project that involves the human, Judai Yuki. Asuka and Edo must also aid them in this mission. The question is not whether Soul Society would plunge into mass chaos full sum inside. OLDFIC
1. I smell a crack plot

Bleach parody with the GX characters. Ryo is put in charge of an urgent project that involves the human, Judai Yuki. Asuka and Edo must also aid him in this mission. The question is not whether Soul Society would plunge into mass chaos, but whether the three can make it out in one peiee, complete with their sanity.

-X-

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Ryo couldn't believe it! He, the highly respected captain of the 6th division was in charge of that _project_. Sure, Fubuki could take care of the entire thing without his help.

Okay, Ryo rethought that. Maybe Fubuki couldn't be able to carry out something so important. He may kill some one in the process. Well… Not like he actually cared much about that. Maybe it wasn't the project that concerned him, but the fact that he was in charge of two people (who happen to be part of his division) that enjoy spreading dreadful rumors about him and a few other individuals.

Yes, he was in charge of with his Vice Captain, Tenjoin Fubuki. Plus that spazzy, energetic Sagashite Arianna.

Well on the brighter side, he was also teamed with the 2nd division Captain Tenjoin Asuka and her team. Captain Phoenix Edo wasn't technically part of this, but he liked to pop in from time to time to tease and nag both Asuka and Ryo.

_Well Asuka has it worse than me… _Ryo thought, remembering that Jun Manjyoume was her vice captain. And his brother, Marufuji Sho was the third seat. Ryo frowned. Maybe Sho could try a little harder and promote himself to Edo's vice captain.

Edo doesn't have a vice captain. He doesn't have a 3rd seat, neither a 4th seat. Heck, He doesn't have his own division at all! Frankly a couple years ago he got them all killed.

Flashback 

"_Edo, I see you've re- wait, where the heck are your men?" Master Samashima asked, looking around puzzled. Edo shrugged._

"_They died."_

_Samashima and the other captains gasped. Could it be true? The 8__th__ division was eliminated?_

"_Is that so, Edo?" Samashima continued._

_Edo nodded, his head was bowed and no one could see his face. "The hollows took them."_

"_Edo… I'm so sorry!" Asuka said trying to console him._

_Edo burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? They were just a couple of morons, oh my gawd, I can't believe I even tried to help them."_

_End Flash back._

It started to get a little windy; it lashed his white haori around, making him look even more impressive. His teal bangs swayed from side to side as he continued walking. Damn right he looked even hotter than Itachi when the wind was blowing.

-cough- Well anyways, Ryo had no choice but to cope with the project. When he gets the chance he's going to send out Fubuki first.

Flashback 

"_I call you captains here for a very important meeting."_

_It didn't look very important since only Ryo, Asuka, and Edo were there._

"_Wait a minute, sir," Ryo said. "Where are the other nine Captains?"_

"_Theauthorhasdeemedthemunimportantandshecouldntfindanygoodcharacterstoreplacethemsointhisfanfictiontheydonotexistandyouthreeareinchargeofpracticallyeverthingisntthatgreat?" Samashima said really fast._

_They stared blankly at him. _

"_Wait-what?" Asuka said._

"_What?" Samashima said, clearly confused. He blinked a couple of times._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_About the author thing!"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Captain Tenjoin Asuka."_

"_But you just said-! Nevermind…" Asuka gave up, an annoyed look on her face. Why she wondered a complete crackpot was in charge of them. _

_Edo snickered while Ryo covered his face with one of his hands._

"_ANYWAYS!" Samashima boomed so suddenly, it made all three of them jump. "We have received word that the Hollows are constructing an army and they have joined forces with something unknown. It is also heard they are after a certain human."_

_A moment of silence._

"_A human?" Ryo asked incredulously. _

_Samashima nodded wisely. "Yes, this human who goes by the name of Yuki Judai. He holds a special power that may prove useful to the Hollows."_

_The three objected immediately. _

"_But sir!" Asuka and Ryo shouted._

"_That can't be!" Edo stated, conjuring a dictionary out of thin air and putting on some reading spectacles. _

"_It clearly states that a human is "One without power and who're completely inferior to the Society and Existence of Shinigami!" Edo said, shutting the dictionary firmly. On the cover it read "Accurate Definitions by your trusty Shinigami"._

_Samashima ignored them. "And we have to make sure he never gets into their wretched claws. Ryo, I'm giving you the honor of being in charge of this mission. You and Tenjoin here will work this out. And you Edo… I have no idea why you came in the first place!" The old man chuckled as the three both fell over._

"_Okay that's it," Samashima said, regaining his supposedly serious tone. He snapped his fingers and the three were thrown out immediately._

_End Flashback_

Ryo's eye twitched. Conveniently, He found Fubuki and Asuka walking towards him. "I see you've explained everything to Fubuki, Asuka?"

Asuka sighed. "Well at least I _tried_ to explain it to him."

Ryo nodded absentmindedly. "Okay so I'm in charge of this and you all have to listen to me, okay?" He didn't say Fubuki's name but Asuka knew it was directed at her brother.

"But first, Where's Sho?" Ryo asked Asuka. Asuka shrugged. "I don't stalk my division, Ryo."

He went on then. "Okay, Fubuki! I'm sending you to the human world to get this kid for me alright?"

Fubuki saluted. "Okay captain!"

Asuka looked unnerved at this. "I don't think that's a very wise decision-" she didn't get to finished since Edo dropped from the sky, right between Asuka and Ryo.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully.

"Edo," Ryo said behind gritted teeth, "If you rub this in one more time I swear I will shove my Zanpaku-to down your throat so far it'll-"

Edo waved his hands innocently. "No, no, no! I just agree with Asuka and I'll accompany Fubuki for you."

Ryo's temper immediately went away. "You'd really do that?" He asked hopefully. Edo nodded.

Fubuki didn't seem to mind at all. Ryo took something out of his pocket and handed it to Edo. "You'll need this to find the guy." It was a Soul Society reiatsu tracker.

"Okay off you guys go!" Ryo said. Fubuki saluted him again before taking off, followed.

Ryo and Asuka stared after them.

"Come to think of it, knowing Edo, he's probably going to get Fubuki killed."

"I don't think you mind, Ryo."

"Guess you're right."

-X-

Next chapter we see how Edo and Fubuki work things out xD

Also, Whiteladydragon's OC is also in this.

Name- Arianna Sagashite

Zanpaku-to- Yukisuke

Appearance: Brown hair with blond streaks in a ponytail. Blue eyes and glasses.

Persona. : Same as the WLD you know today xD

Occu: 6th Division 3rd seat

I know this chapt's short, I have a headache.


	2. Technical Difficulties

For you people who are unfamiliar with Bleach:

Reiatsu- Spirit Energy, the more you have, the more clearly you can see ghosts. And the more Hollows want to feast on yer soooouuuuullll...

Zanpaku-to- Pronounced Zon-pahk-toe, A special Katana used by a Shinigami with a name and unique powers. It can cause damage to a soul, unlike normal katanas.

Soul Society- Practically "Heaven" though it's not really a great place.

Soul Burial- What a Shinigami does to make a soul still trapped on earth go to Soul Society or Hell. Go to bleachportal for more info...

**Chapter 2**

**Technical Difficulties**

"So when the kid arrives here, You'll have Sho be his caretaker." Ryo said to Asuka. The two of them were seated on the ground stirring their own portions of traditional tea.

Asuka nodded absentmindedly, staring at the foamy surface of the dark liquid. She lifted the cup to take a drink.

Ryo continued "And so Sho will teach the human the ways of Soul Society. I'll have you two make sure he doesn't cause anything, since Samashima _**(I know it's Samajima, I spell it differently x3)**_ is really unfit to overlook this important matter.

Asuka choked on her tea. "Excuse me, Taichou Ryo?" Asuka asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I refuse to baby sit someone on your order."

"It's not _babysitting_, Asuka, and besides I'm sure Sho will take care of most of it. He's a smart guy," He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Asuka set her cup down and gave him a hard glare, before she could say anything though, there was a puff of smoke and a Shinigami was revealed. He bowed his head in respect to the two captains.

"Marufuji Taichou, Tenjoin Taichou!" The lower Shinigami said, saluting both of them. Ryo saw the kanji on his arm; he was from the twelfth division, what was he doing here?

"What do you want?" Ryo asked briskly. The Shinigami pulled out a device; much like the one Ryo had given to Edo.

"The captain is done repairing your Reiatsu Tracker, sir. Earlier today, you told us that your other one had broken," he answered.

"Your… Reiatsu tracker…" Asuka said quietly putting the pieces together.

Ryo paled. Had he just made a stupid mistake? Had he given Edo the wrong…?

Ryo quickly took the working device and dismissed the Shinigami. He bowed again before disappearing.  
"Well this was unexpected…" Ryo said awkwardly. He turned to face Asuka and explained it more clearly to her.

She didn't really explode on him like he expected, but she didn't take it too lightly either.  
"Well the brilliant Captain Marufuji Ryo makes a mistake." Asuka said. "What're you going to do now?"

Ryo shrugged. "Well, Edo and Fubuki are… smart… enough. I'm sure they'll manage."

Meanwhile 

"Why won't this stupid thing work!?" Edo shouted, jabbing at the buttons on the small cell-phone like thing. Fubuki floated down besides him. "Maybe you don't have magic fingers…" He suggested.  
"Screw the magic fingers!" Edo yelled. Fubuki sighed with an exasperated look on his face (which was rare). Admittedly, they did look stupid, well stupid if anyone could see them, since they were just floating there in midair while one of them was practically abusing the poor Reiatsu tracker.

_**To Ryo and Asuka**_

"Okay… I take that back…" Ryo said slowly. Suddenly, he called out. "Sagashite!"

Instantly there was another puff of smoke.

"Yes sir?" Arianna Sagashite asked, standing there as the white mist faded off.

He handed the Reiatsu tracker to her. "I want you to go find Edo and Fubuki in the human world and give this to them. And if you want, you can help find that human Yuki Judai."

"Yes sir!" She said, a little cheerful.

"I would prefer "captain" or "Taichou"… Well get on with it." Ryo waved a hand in dismissal.

"Got that, sir!" She said, then the next second she disappeared in a flash before Ryo could correct her.  
"Okay problem fixed!" He said.  
Asuka was unconvinced.

_**To Edo and Fubuki**_

"Okay it's not working, Edo Taichou…"

Edo tossed the device aside in defeat. "Fine, so the only way is if we split up. We can see if there's anyone in the area has high spirit pressure. Fubuki, you go that way, I'll go the other."

Fubuki nodded and took off, while Edo went the other direction.

Edo scanned his surroundings sharply as his silver hair whipped wildly at the speed he was going. He felt no significant amount of spirit power… Were they searching in the right place?

And what about Fubuki… _I wonder how that guy is doing so far._

- - - - - - -

"Ah, nothing here!" Fubuki said for the 20th time. He dashed from a window and continued his search. No Reiatsu and no girls to sneak a look at. Yeah, he was that type of pervert.

Well despite his unfruitful search, it was nice and peaceful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the atmosphere felt so nice…

_**SSHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRKKKKKKHH!!!!!**_

Fubuki whipped his head around at the sound of the disembodied shriek. _A hollow, here? Aw why now? I'll take care of it. It won't take long anyways, and I'm getting a little bored from this searching._

He diverted his direction and headed towards the place radiating the hollow's spirit energy.

And just as he expected, he found a large beast bearing a skeletal white mask. It let out another horrible scream as it chased after its prey: A child soul.

The little kid stumbled over the rocky ground. Fubuki landed himself between the two spirits and told the kid, "Hey, if you want to live, run fast." The little soul obeyed and started running again in the opposite direction. Fubuki turned to face the hollow, which was pretty mad because it was just cheated of its meal. He unsheathed his Zanpaku-to.

"Hey Big Ugly!" Fubuki insulted. The hollow roared and lunged at him, opening its wide mouth. He jumped up and swiftly cleaved the evil spirit through the head. Its screeching faded quickly as the air darkened and it disintegrated.

He turned around to give the soul a proper burial. Except he started to sense more evil spirit energy radiating into the domain. Several areas around him distorted and shimmered as more hollows took the place of the one fallen.

_They must be after the human! And I can't take these all… _Fubuki thought.

"Bleed out your heart, Shintenma-!"

Suddenly a mist quickly cut him off as the hollows froze and shattered into millions of shards of ice.

"Ice…?" Fubuki said dumbfounded. He blinked awkwardly, still in his Shikai pose.

Arianna floated in front of him. "You really suck at this Fubuki-san." She teased, sheathing her shining white katana.

"You didn't have to interfere!" Fubuki fumed. "And it's "Vice captain" to you!"

Arianna shrugged. "Well I guess you do deserve some credit, if it weren't for you acting all dramatic and distracting them, I marked them with a little technique I taught myself." She winked. "It might even promote me to Vice Captain someday."

Fubuki ignored the hinting. "Well now we need to find the-" He was cut off again as Edo arrived at the scene.

"You okay, I just sensed a lot of hollows over here." Edo said.

"You were a little late…" Fubuki said, annoyed. Edo looked up at Arianna. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She descended herself and handed the working Reiatsu tracker to Edo. "Captain Ryo told me to deliver this to you."

Edo took the device from her. "Okay, good." He switched it on and scanned the screen while Fubuki and Arianna looked closely.

"According to this, the Reiatsu we're looking for is just a block down. Man, I don't know how you could've missed this, Fubuki."

"I was fighting hollows…" Fubuki muttered. Edo ignored him.

Without delay, the three headed in the right direction.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay, Arianna, you go in first and tell us what he's doing." Edo ordered.

She seemed a little unnerved at this. "Well… I don't think its right for a girl to sneak into a guys room, and he might see me."

"Just go in," Edo said impatiently and he pushed her through the glass window.

Arianna stumbled into the room and looked around. Judai was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

_Isn't it a little too late to sleeping now? Poor guy, he must be a hard worker._

"He's asleep!" Arianna said through the glass.

"Okay, just drag him out here. We'll carry him to Soul Society," came Edo's voice.

"Uh, Edo, I don't think it's a great idea that we're taking him away while he's asleep. Its abducting you see…"

Edo snapped. "Well, even if he were to wake it's still abducting and it might cause something."

Fubuki objected.

Arianna sighed exasperated and faced the sleeping teen. She poked him in the side. He didn't wake. She poked him a little harder. Nope. She jabbed him in the neck yet he didn't wake at all, only snored a little louder. Arianna sighed again.

She called through the glass again. "Guys, he won't wake up. Let's just take him to Soul Society now." She didn't wait for their answers. She slung the boy over her back and jumped right through the window.

"He's kind of heavy…" She said stumbling over the weight. Sure, she had worse but she didn't fancy carrying the guy all the way back to Soul Society.

"We have to leave his physical body here," Edo said. He pulled out a green pill from inside his robes and pushed it into Judai's mouth. There was a blast and the Soul and Body were separated.

The mod soul landed on the ground. "Okay, you stay here and make sure no one gets suspicious!" Edo ordered the modified soul. It nodded and climbed through the window.

"Okay, so that's taken care of," Fubuki said. "Lets go now. Mission accomplished."

- - - - - -

"Good, no one's dead." Ryo said. He had long ordered a Shinigami to transport Judai to Sho's quarters.

Asuka observed the bunch. "Well that's great, things turned out okay. I'll inform Samashima about the success." With that she disappeared in a flash.

Ryo looked at Fubuki and Arianna. "You guys did a great job, you have my praise."

"Thanks, Capt' Ryo." Fubuki said.

"Can I get a promotion then?" Arianna asked hopefully.

- - - - - - - - -

"Huh... where am I?" Judai blinked as a thatched old-fastioned roof came into view. He felt a little sore and his back was aching for some odd reason. Next to him sat a bright blue-haired. He lifted a hand slightly and pointed to Sho "Who're you and why're you dressed so weird?"  
"You're awake!" Sho said cheerfully. "I'm a Shinigami, Sho! And you're here at Soul Society, my brother told me to look after you so yeah... Who're you?"

"I'm Judai... Yuki Judai but aren't Shinigami supposed to look like zombie monsters or something?"  
Sho stared blankly at Judai and laughed. "Ah don't listen to those stories... Those are actually hollows that "reap" your soul... Well that brings me to the subject I ahve to explain something to you..."

-X-

In Response to Episode 141.

-Before the episode-

HK: Okay, I be the master and you get to be the maid!

Edo: But I don't want to be the maid! Why don't you be the maid for once?

HK: Cause I'm superior to you! –throws maid outfit at Edo-

Edo: Im not wearing this! Fine, I'll be the servant if I don't have to wear this.

HK: Fine.

Edo: And… uh, Ryo?

HK: What?

Edo: Won't this like, do something to the YAOI fangirls?

HK: … Shit

- - - -

If you don't get it, watch ep 141. Its funny. And sorry for the long update... you know being busy and all it happens peeps, it happens. And hell yeah I need to update OABAE X-x Sorry for the long delay on that one. I promise to get to it right away -when I get my daily dose of sleep- I have insomnia T-T


	3. Nightmares

Sorry for the long wait on this people, but here's the 3rd chapter!

-X-

Chapter 3  
Nightmares

PREVIOUSLY ON YOUR CRAPPY PROGRAM 

"I've discovered the code!" Alexis shouted into her cell phone while dodging large pieces of debris, which happened to be on fire. There was a bang and the scene switched.

Chazz paced around a room full of dead corpses. "Bring in the translation tomorrow morning or you'll never see your brother again!" Zane banged his fist against the table. "You damn bastard! You can't tell Atticus! Whoever knows about the disease will die in seven days!"

The scene switched again.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Atticus screamed as he forced down Alexis and Syrus. There was a deafening explosion, Alexis looked back at the smoldering flames. "Chazz…."

AND NOW THE CONCLU- 

Ryo walked in and grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "Hey!" Sho objected.  
"It's past your curfew, Sho. And what the hell do you think you're watching? That has got to be the worst rip-off of action scenes ever." Without waiting for an answer he turned and left. Sho grabbed the remote and pulled the covers off Judai.

"You like the show don't you?" Sho asked. Judai nodded sleepily and turned over while pulling the sheets back over his body. Sho turned the TV back on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo continued to sign worthless, topic less, and generic paperwork. His teal eyes grew duller as it started to get later and later in the night. "Guess I'll call it night for now. He leaned back and stretched before switching off his lamp.

He dropped himself against his not-so-soft bed. He closed his eyes.

Ten minutes passed…  
Fubuki peeked through the leak in the old-fashioned window coverings. He saw the steady rising and falling of his captain's chest. "Yup he's asleep," Fubuki confirmed to himself and pushed away the mat door.

_**Flashback**_

_Fubuki and Arianna were skipping or hopping from one roof to another._

"_Don't be so proud of yourself, Arianna," Fubuki said. "You were just lucky." Arianna stuck out her tongue at him. "Nyah! You're just upset cause I saved your little rear."_

_His eye twitched. "Is that so? Well then…" he thought for a moment. "Lets have a challenge to see who's the better Shinigami!"  
Arianna didn't want to point out the obvious fact that Fubuki was of Vice Captain rank and therefore took most of the general power. Instead she shrugged. "Okay, what?"_

"_Whoever touches Kyoryuzen's hilt wins." Fubuki declared. She gaped at him.  
"Are you insane? Captain Ryo's sword!? How is that going to prove anything?"  
"It proves that the superior on can get past Ryo's defense even for a second to lay a finger on his blade."_

_**End Flashback**_

It was a brilliant challenge he thought. Without making a sound at all he towered over Ryo's low form. Slowly he reached down to the foot of the bed where the Zanpaku-to laid. Just one more inch…

Ryo's right eye shot open, looking straight at the frozen Fubuki. For one fleeting second, the brunette looked at the sharp hue that was given an eerie and terrifying glow by the moonlight.

Next second there was a blinding flash of light and Fubuki was thrown clean through the window and skidded several yards before hitting the opposite wall of the courtyard.

He coughed while swatting away the dust. He heard a feminine giggle laughter from above him.

"What's so funny?" Fubuki snapped looking above him. Arianna perched herself on the edge of the roof, dangling her feet above Fubuki. "You idiot, do you think sneaking up on Ryo while he's sleeping would make things easier for you?"

"Yeah, why not?" He stood up and alighted himself to level his face with her's.  
"Well seeing that he's of captain rank and you guys have known each other for let's see… over 90 years, Im sure he would've seen something this lame coming."

He put his hands behind his head and walked away. "Well let's see if you can do anything better."  
She flashed a grin. "Okay, vice-captain!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Jun, Jun!" Asuka said a seductive voice twirling a lock of golden hair between her fair fingers. Manjyoume turned around, feeling his cheeks glow. "Asuka-chan… You look so pretty today…" He said dizzily.

Asuka made a very un Asuka-like giggle. "You're so sweet, Jun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a soft breath against his face. "In fact you're so sweet, so handsome, so manly, _masculine_. That's why I think you're stupid." She let go. Manjyoume's jaw dropped and he paled.

"What? What about us, Asuka-chan?" He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I don't like you Manjyoume-kun, I'm in love with Ryo now. Never talk to me again. We're done." She turned and walked away, her blonde hair flowing behind her. This was all too much for poor Sanda. He fell forward, no longer having a will to live…

"OUCH!"

Jun woke up with a start. His head was throbbing painfully seeing as he just fell head-first against the hard ground. He sat up and grumbled. Was he sleeping on the roof?

He was outside, yeah, he must've fell asleep on duty. "That darn Ryo! Thinking he's so high and mighty and spending his time with my precious Asuka!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Oh my dear Asuka, once I slay that evil dragon Marufuji Ryo, you'll be mine!" His eyes sparkled obscenely.

"In fact I think I'll do it now!" With that he took off in a flash and arrived outside Ryo's quarters in a second. What he found was a hole in his window/wall big enough for him to crawl through. "I wonder what happened here…?" Despite the mess, Ryo could be seen, sound asleep apparently. Fueled by his idiotic, blind, stupid love Jun pulled out his sword and held it above Ryo's head.

Jun probably seriously wanted to kill Ryo maybe because he just woke up from a horrific nightmare, he's in love, and because he wanted to hurt the captain in some way from decades before.

He brought the blade down in a fury.

Unfortunately for him though, predictably, in one millisecond Ryo used his foot to kick his Zanpaku-to up, grab it, and unsheath it to block Jun's blow.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, CAN I GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE?" Without properly seeing who just attack him, he smashed his foot against Jun' abdomen forcing him out through the wall instead of the window, making another sizable hole.

"Damn it. I decide to sleep just this one night and I can't even be left in peace!" He ignored the fact that his north wall was now non-existent. He stepped over the rubble to see whose rear he shall kick. But his assailant had already fled.

"Ugh, so much for rest." He decided to jump up and angst on the roof. Though, in the distance he thought he saw a section of the night sky blacken and crack as a white-masked monster clawed through it.

"So now they've come." He mused. The newly appeared hollows were fairly large in size and there seemed to be several of them.

"Shine a light and light the way for Fear and Pain, Kyoryuzen." Tiny specks of light littered the silver surface before morphing into thin strings, they shot off to the distance, instantly slicing and disintegrating the hollows.

Yet the sky continued to blacken around…

"They're heading towards Sho's wing. Oh bother, why can't they just give it a rest and realize they can't win?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sho dodged an incoming claw. "Man, you guys are kind of big." He brought his sword through one of the hollow's head. Another cackled. "There's no use killing us! We'll multiply right in front of your eyes!"

Sho grinned. "Is that so?" He cut off its arms and watched it writhe before disappearing. The hollow screamed, blood shooting from its stub. "What!? Damn you Shinigami!" It clawed at him with its remaining arm who easily jumped out of the way.

"Even though Kenseiryo doesn't have its own unique powers, it cancels out a Zanpaku-to or Hollow's abilities and special powers, revealing their helpless true selves, hence the name. Sorry for the major let down." With that he brought down his sword with fury. **(omg yay for an action-packed Sho!)**

He sheathed his blade cleanly. "I think that should be all of them."

"MAN! That was so COOL!" Judai shouted from behind. Sho turned around and grinned, a little over his head.

"Naw, that was nothing!" He remembered the thin trails of light that took out the first fifty. _That was Onii-san's shikai power… Why would he call it out now just for hollows? He must've wanted the job done quick._

-X-

Fubuki: Well this chapter sucked…

Ryo: I think the authoress has writer block hmm…

Asuka: -just finished reading- Manjyoume you perve!

Jun: AH KEEL U! –lunges towards Ryo-

Ryo: What's his problem?

Ugh, sorry for the filler chapter. I think I've stricken a Writers block its only 1600 words too, sorry everyone T-T. Well, do you think I should add the Arrancar into this story?

Well maybe this was an excuse to start subplots involving Manjyoume wanting to hurt Ryo, and a dire rivalry between Arianna and Fubuki. Poor Ryo. People like him aren't allowed to sleep.


	4. Another Mission

Sorry for the slightly later update, but here it is! Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Another Mission**

"Ryo Taichou, Asuka Taichou, you and your teams will travel to the Real world and patrol all of Kyoto and Asuka if you can manage." Samajima informed them.

The blonde blinked. "You mean the town? Sir, with only six people patrolling two places that size, it's impossible."

"She's right," Ryo stated. "We're bound to eventually get tired if we're forced to split up and circle the cities. We need at least six more people."  
"Hey, I'll join." Edo volunteered. Asuka sweat dropped.

"Er… We appreciate it Edo, but you're a one-man team. You might as well stay here."

Samajima shook his head. "No, no, I think it'll be best if Edo helped you all with his own team."

There was a second of silence, before they all said in unison.  
"What team?"  
Samajima blinked before slapping his large palm against his laughing face. "Oh I forgot. I wish I appointed a more proper ceremony of their graduation… They won't mind. Captain Edo, I know appoint you a Vice-captain and 3rd seat!"

Asuka smiled. "Congratulations, Edo."

However, he seemed quite passive. "Oh and who may they be?"  
As if it was a script, there was a horrible high squeal of delight or excitement. Hearing this familiar sound during his time while he was still alive, Edo immediately braced himself.

But the blow he had expected never came, and stupidly he let his guard down to examine what was taking place.

A pretty young violet-haired girl latched herself onto the eye-twitching Ryo. She rubbed her face affectionately (or rather obsessively) against his black sleeved arm.  
"Oh Ryo-sama!" She purred.

"Okay brat," Asuka snapped grabbing the girl by the collar. "Your captain's over there," she pointed at Edo who paled immediately. The girl pouted. "But old man! You said you would put me on Ryo-sama's team!" The girl started crying.

Asuka seemed disgusted.

"Please tell me she's not my vice-captain!" Edo begged. Samajima stroked his chin. "No, she's not. Your vice is Ekou."

_Oh, another girl. _Edo thought. Not a girl, but a woman, taller than Edo who sported a strange hair do.

"I feel sorry for him," Asuka whispered in Ryo's ear. He nodded.  
The girl got up and brandished a fist accusingly at Asuka.

"Are you exchanging gossip with my precious Ryo-sama!?" She fired.

The older girl's eyes darkened immediately but did not unsheathe her weapon. "Okay brat, don't make me man-handle you and toss you over there where you belong."

She paid no mind to the threat but swooshed back her long hair and said, "For your information, I'm Rei! Rei Saotome, a better warrior than you'll ever be."

The corner of the Tenjoin's mouth twitched. "Is that so…?"

Edo seemed exasperated at the pointless catfight and turned his attention back to the rest. "Alright, it uhm seems fine to me I guess. But what's with that Rei girl? She has issues."

"She just had her eyes on Ryo for a really long time. She must be very disappointed. But I'm sure you'll be able to deal with her."

Edo turned to the woman named Ekou. She saluted and Edo nodded.

With great speed, he whipped out his katana and brought it down on her. A thin blade quickly protruded from her rising sleeve to block the blow.

"Alright, I'll take her." He looked at the raging Rei. "And I guess she can hold up to battle as well. I may have to teach her some discipline though."

The oldest clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Then it's settled!"

"Wait hold up," Ryo said. "Who's going to keep watch here at Soul Society?"

"Oh, Misawa will take care of that."

"Who?" They all asked, clearly puzzled.

"12th division captain, Daichi Misawa. He'll take care of the things here and you'll report hollow information back to him while you're staying in the human world."

"I'm sorry sir… But how come we've never seen him?" Asuka questioned. The others nodded at this.

"In truth, Kaisre had not planned for him to take place in the story so she's making last minute changes."

Edo kicked a nearby wall impatiently. "Oh for god's sake, can you just STOP breaking the 4th wall already!? It stopped being funny two chapters ago."

Ryo crossed his arms. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what mission are we going on next!?" Fubuki asked excitedly trailing Ryo wherever he went.  
"We're… going… to… the… human… world… for…" he started to answer behind gritted teeth.

"You mean for hollows?" The brunette finished. "Oh how boring! What are we going to do with Judai?"

"Asuka's leaving Sho behind to look after him. Meanwhile a guy named Daichi Misawa and his team is help guarding the place."

"Oh. I heard Edo got himself an actual team at last. New people just keep popping up, eh?"

"No, just a lousy author." Ryo said under his breath.

A rock fell from the sky and hit him squarely on his teal head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Arianna and Fubuki will come with me to the place Asuka." Ryo commanded.

Asuka nodded. She found it awkward to keep addressing a place that had the same name as her.  
"Okay, me and Edo will stay here then, in Kyoto."

"Can I please go with Ryo-sama, Edo-san?" Rei asked, her eyes sparkling.  
"As much as I want to get ri- I mean, fulfill your desires, we need as much Shinigami to guard a place as big as this."

She continued to plead and argue but was eventually shot down by Edo's death glare.

"If we find anything suspicious that may lead to the Hollow realm, we need to contact each other immediately. Everyone have their communicators?"  
They all nodded, pulling out cell phone-like devices.

"Great. Good luck everyone."

The group split, heading in opposite directions.

The three Death Gods flew from roof to roof until there were no more buildings in sight, not till the next town.

"Hey Captain Ryo, what was the point of holding Judai up at Soul Society? He doesn't seem to be in much danger except when those Menos Grande attacked, but they were nothing. Sho took down a lot of them." Arianna asked.

Ryo thought for a moment. "A century before I died, I learned that the Technological department had found a way to freely give powers of a Shinigami to a human spirit or hollow. Before the experiment was confirmed, like many other dangerous projects before it, it was shut down. The former 12th division captain refused to be exiled and was later executed a couple decades later. However, they still needed to get rid of what was left of the experiment.

"One of the participants admitted that if the all the powers of a Shinigami was put into foul blood, lacking spirit energy to fuel it, the recipetant's soul would be destroyed along with the experiment."

"That's a little terrible," Fubuki said frowning. Ryo continued.

"So they tried it and implanted it into a random human. It didn't matter since low traces of Reiatsu are hard to compare. Unfortunately for them, the attempt failed. Now an unknowingly human and his descendants have blood of a Shinigami that is capable of sharing and spreading his or her powers."

"Why didn't they just kill whoever it was?"

"That would be immoral, and if that person were to pass on, the passed Death God powers would remain on earth wandering, just waiting to fall into the wrong hands. Hollows for instant. Anyways, most of the family line never even realize they had special powers so it continues in a boring, eventless cycle.

"Before we left, I researched plenty with Misawa, and he managed to give me enough background information. The dwellers in Hueco Mundo think they can take the current host of the powers, being Judai, they'd be able to acquire Shinigami powers along with their already respective Hollow powers making them very formable. Maybe enough to take down a Captain."

They all fell silent, which only lasted for a few minutes when Fubuki announced,

"We're here!"

They alighted a red-brown tiled roof.

"Things haven't changed much here in a hundred years," Arianna observed looking around. She was right, the only difference was that many falling buildings were repaired and a few motor vehicles were parked here and there.  
"Kind of brings back memories. So Ryo, Where'd this Daichi Misawa guy say our gigais and sleeping quarters are?"

The captain pointed ahead of them towards a four-star hotel building, fashioned to match its surroundings. "Over there, complete with artificial souls. It should prove comfortable enough, but we can't be distracted from our duties. No interfering with human behavior, understand?"

His command was monotone, yet strict. They both nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the-" Asuka said when they all saw what was taking place through their hotel window.

"Should I eat the pink or blue one!?" 'Asuka' wailed, waving two oddly color lollipops. 'Manjoume' was hunched in front of a TV fiddling with a hand control. "Darn you Azerorg! Darn you! He took my last heart life just before I was about to reach the Relah city!" With that he threw the controller viciously against the TV. It was a wonder how the screen didn't crack.

'Edo' was rocking back and forth in a corner, his knees drawn up to his chest chanting "happy place, happy place, happy place…"  
'Rei' was hanging from the ceiling fan, trying to impersonate Superman and an ape at the same time. 'Ekou' was cross-legged in the middle of a candle lit circle humming some terrible tune.

The real Shinigamis looked towards each other and back at the scene that was taking place before them. It was not until Edo pushed own the sliding glass door did they fall quiet.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you're here already?" Asuka's gigai wailed. She paused to sniff up her runny nose.

Asuka rolled up her sleeve before any of the others could really do anything. A manic grin was on her evil-looking face as she death glared all of them.

"Alright children, it's time to take a little nap while Mommy Asuka will take care of things."

The artificial souls all cringed. Jun fell a deep pity for all of them.

Meanwhile several miles away, Team Marufuji were just experiencing their awful surprise.

'Ryo' was wielding a very large cleaver that was smothered in fruit juice concentrate while chasing a screaming cross-dressing 'Fubuki'.

"Die, die, DIE!" He repeated attempting to decapitate the brunette.

"I'm too beautiful to die!"

"That's just like you," Arianna whispered to Fubuki. He didn't reply, he was too busy looking in horror at the pink frills his soon-to-be body was wearing.

On the other side of the room 'Arianna' was propped on a bed looking at graphically inappropriate magazines.

"I definitely hope that you don't really do that," Ryo told his 3rd seat.

The wooden balcony rail the three were standing on creaked horribly. No longer trusting it, Ryo entered to chaos and the two followed.

Ryo's gigai immediately put down the cleaver. Fubuki's stopped screaming and running and Arianna's quickly tossed her source of entertainment under the bed.

The originals' faces twitched horribly, casting a deep fear among the mod souls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Edo, Asuka. Ryo reporting in. Is everyone in their physical bodies?

He was greeted by screaming from several voices.

"OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT MY BODY HAS FOUR PIERCINGS IN THE NOSE, FIVE ON ONE EAR, AND EVEN ONE AT-" came Edo. He was interrupted.

"Okay, Edo, Shut up. We all got pretty messed up replacement souls. The only thing that matters is, are your physical bodies intact and working?"

"We're all fine," Asuka said. He heard a distant high call of "Ryo-sama!"  
Asuka ignored it and continued. "They're awfully restricting. We're going to have to remember not to jump of from any high places."

"Eh, don't worry. None of us will."

"Oh, yeah _I'm_ worrying. I swear this Rei-girl drives me nuts. I don't think I'll mind when she wants to take off from the tall office building over there."

"Oh you guys have office buildings. We have pagodas and old temples. It seems really familiar seeing that the buildings have barely changed at all over the years."

"Ah crap, It's that brat again. I'll report tonight or tomorrow. Over and out." She disconnected.

Ryo noticed that Fubuki was teasing Arianna about the magazine until she pulled out matches from the bedside table and lit his mini-skirt on fire.

After he had finished beating out the small flame, he wailed. "I am NOT wearing this! Ryo, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Ryo shook his head. "No. I'll just go out and buy some. Most of the stuff here is less expensive than up at Soul Society. I'll go get some food. While I'm gone you guys better not do anything stupid."

Arianna saluted. "No problem! We'll be fine…" She promised.

Satisfied, he left, closing the door behind him.

"I hope he picks something I like…" Fubuki thought out loud.

Arianna grabbed the porn magazine and threw it from the balcony as far she could. "Oh well. If he doesn't, I'm sure you'd rather wear whatever it was than a purple tank top with a pink frilly miniskirt."

He pulled his bottom down slightly, trying to conceal his property. "Oh whatever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, I have sandwiches, teriyaki chicken, and egg bread to keep Fubuki happy. He'd probably want sushi though… But that's out of our budget. Got the clothes. That's it, and damn this body makes things seem so heavy." He heaved his groceries and rolled his shoulders.

The ground suddenly shook and several people screamed as a nearby building's roof was slashed off by what seems to be giant claws.  
"Oh, well this is great." He inserted the round green pill into his mouth and felt himself separate from his body.

"Take the groceries to the apartment, and tell them I'm a little busy and'll be back soon!" Ryo commanded. The mod soul nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"And don't kill anyone."

"But-"

"No."

"Just one?"

"I said NO!"

The MS finally gave up before running off.

Ryo turned to the monster only to see several claws headed towards him. He dodged it without a scratch and withdrew his Zanpaku-to to cleave the monster through the head. Just feet away from its white mask, the thing seemed faster than he thought and attempted to block the blow.  
Only to get its arm cut off.

Dark blood spurted from the stump and melted away areas that it touched, leaving an extremely foul smell.

"Oh then, better not make a mess."

Ryo was way quicker this time and succeeded in slaying the ghost. The blood that sprayed through the air dissolved before it hit anything.

"Hm, it was a common hollow anyways, no need to send a sample." Ryo told himself. Making sure there were no significant remains, he turned and left quickly before his subordinates devoured all the food.

Moments later… 

He passed through the door almost scaring Arianna and Fubuki with his sudden appearance.

"We saved you a sandwich." Fubuki said handing the wrapped package to him. "And you better get into your body. You may feel a sudden pang of hunger. It's your physical and all."

"I know that…" And Ryo pushed the pill out and felt himself slightly heavier and tight.

He took the sandwich and headed towards a bed before Fubuki stopped him. "There's only two beds, Captain. Arianna and I already called them. Sorry." He pointed towards the couch.

He felt like strangling someone.

-X-

**Alright! A longer chapter finally, must be a relief compared to all the other crap I've been submitting. I start school on the 13****th**** if you don't know so updates will be even slower. Bummer Dx**

_**Im taking OC requests to be part of the Espada. Aizen is already taken. All I ask is for you to give me a DECENT character. K? Keep gender balanced. Looking for some guy Ocs people.**_


	5. NO FREAKING WAY

Sho slammed his hands on the table.

"But she CAN'T be canceling us!" He screamed.

Asuka facepalmed, "Kaisre isn't canceling us for the last time-"

Sho continued to cry and scream until Ryo entered the scene. That's when he decided to quiet down.

"How about we just enter script, okay?"

Asuka: So you've might've heard that Kaisre is giving up on this fanfiction.

Sho: I told you!!!

Ryo: You heard Asuka, Kaisre is giving up on the FANFICTION. But there's good news!

Edo: -jumps in- You saved a 15 percent on your car insurance by switching to geico?

Ryo: er, no.

Asuka: Uh! Kaisre, is using her (not so) artistic skills-

Ryo: To make a doujinshi! Isn't that great?

Sho: Oh… uhm.

Edo: Along with that, she'll be taking in Ocs to fill the spots of division officers and arrancar. (Arrancar NEEDED)

Ryo: But along with this good news, there are some goods and downs.

Edo: Yeah, While compared to the rate she's going at with updating her fanfiction, her doujinshi updates would be more faster. And everyone likes visuals, right?

Asuka: That's right, but the downside is that you'll get less plotline revealed at a time. I mean she's not publishing five pages a week. Though that'd be nice.

Ryo: Also, she will be PROPERLY introducing more characters from the real GX anime, and ocs if anyone's interested.

Asuka: -looks at list- So, here are the current anime characters that are involved. These are apt to be altered.

Ryo- Shinigami, Captain

Asuka- Shinigami, Captain

Edo- Shinigami, Captain

Sho- Shinigami, 3rd seat

Fubuki- Shinigami, Captain

Manjoume- Shinigami, Vice Captain

Judai- Shinigami/human

Johan- Spirit Power human

Jim- Vizard

O'Brian- Vizard

Rei- Shinigami, 3rd seat

Daichi- Shinigami, Captain

Ekou- Shinigami, Vice Captain

Amon- Traitor Shinigami. Former Captain.

Yubel- Not revealed. (Though the anime ruined it…)

Ryo: And now for the Division cast.

Ryo's Division-

Arianna

Open

Edo's Division-

Ekou

Rei

Asuka's Division-

Jun

Sho

Fubuki's Division-

Open

Open

Daichi's Division-

Open (scarce screentime)

Open (scarce screentime)

Vizard-

Jim

O'Brian

Open (scarce screentime)

Open (scarce screentime)

Arrancar-

Espada

Not revealed

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Major Antagonists-

Amon

Yubel

Open

Other Protogonists-

Judai

Johan

Plot Bunny-

Johan

Edo: Geeze, that's a lot of open slots. You better take advantage of this, readers.

Asuka: Anyways, Apart from new characters there will be a different plotline, and a TIMESKIP

Edo: Much like Naruto, no?

Ryo: -sigh- no, not like that. It's to skip the idle chat and jump all the way to gore, cliffhangers, action, and… -looks at script- "watching as Ryo kicks some hollow ass"

Edo: …

Sho: …

Asuka: …

Ryo: SO… Since she's going to make a prologue soon in the doujinshi, we might as well put it here too. She has 2 pages published so far, and she's working on the 3rd. None of them have taken part in the main plot yet so…

Captain Marufuji, finally forced Judai to learn bankai (even though it's a pretty weird one) with the help of Daichi's technology. Meanwhile, through bloody training with Edo, Fubuki miraculously takes a hold of his own Bankai which was considered impossible since it was rare that siblings were both able to enhance their spirit powers that far (Asuka learned her Bankai first). Because of that, he was promoted to 3rd Division captain, and Arianna promoted to Vice Captain of Ryo's division. After Amon's recent betrayal, Johan and Judai were sent back to the human world safely. Okay, not so safely. Just ONE year after the whole Amon-rampage arc, Judai and Johan plus their innocent classmate friends, are attacked by strange humanoid hollows that go by the name of "Arrancar". Judai fails to protect Johan, and Johan disappears. And to make it worse, he was badly injured and just about to die until Asuka and her division showed up to help him. After being patched up, Daichi explains that the Arrancar were originally hollows given Shinigami powers with the hougyokou stolen from Soul Society, during Amon's attack. While, alone Judai thinks about the way the Arrancar's Reiatsu flowed and felt a paranoia that he had felt something similar while he was training for Bankai with Ryo and Daichi. Caught in a state of depression and inferiorty-complex, Judai seeks the help of the mysterious "Vizard" Jim for even more training to properly control and use his own inner demon, believing he can grow strong enough to infiltrate the Hollow's realm, and bring back Johan.

Asuka: Woah.

Edo: How come Im not mentioned?

Ryo: I was barely mentioned too, get over it.

Edo: …

Asuka: -claps hands together- So that's all we're revealing. Oh and I can't believe I almost forgot! To view the doujinshi pages, visit Kaisre's devianart. The knew user name is "sea-dragon" not "sea23177" see you then!


End file.
